Enden und Anfänge
"Enden und Anfänge" ist die 8. Episode der zweiten Staffel von [[Dark|'Dark']]. Inhalt Am Tag der Apokalypse führt Clausen im Kraftwerk einen Durchsuchungsbefehl aus. Jonas und Claudia wollen mithilfe der Zeitmaschine Vergangenheit und Zukunft verbinden. Handlung 2053 Elisabeth ist im Wald unterwegs. Sie gräbt ein verstecktes Kästchen aus und sieht sich ein Bild ihrer Familie an. Dann nimmt sie ihre Fuchsmütze in die Hand, ebenso wie ein paar Fotos von ihrer kleinen Tochter. Sie ist Charlottes Mutter und Noahs Frau gewesen. Noah spricht mit seinem jüngeren Ich und stellt fest, dass sie allesamt nicht frei sind in dem was sie tun, weil sie nicht frei sind in dem was sie wollen. Dann wird Noahs jüngeres Ich zu Adam gebracht. 2020 Es ist der Tag der Apokalypse. Der ältere Jonas nimmt sich die Waffe aus der Kiste, während der jüngere Jonas 2019 --> 1987 ein Jahr mit der alten Claudia Siedemann verbrachte (seitdem er zum Tag vor Michaels Suizid ein Jahr zuvor gereist ist) und lernte von ihr anscheinend übers Zeitreisen. Für viele Jahre werden sie vermutlich Verbündete im Kampf gegen Sic Mundus und Adam sein. Mit all seinem neuen Wissen besucht er am 27. Juni 1987 die jüngere Claudia. Er geht mit ihr zusammen in die Höhlen und aktiviert mittels der Zeitmaschine die Passage wieder, die sein älteres Ich erst ein halbes Jahr zuvor geschlossen hatte. Jonas reist mit Claudia ins Jahr 2020. 2020 Bartosz spricht mit Regina über ihre Mutter. Er erzählt ihr, dass Claudia nicht tot ist und im Herbst hier war. Dann gibt er ihr ein Bild von den beiden und sagt ihr, dass es Claudia leid tut. Dann verabschiedet sich Bartosz, verspricht seiner Mutter jedoch, dass er zurückkommen wird. Aleksander wird noch immer von Clausen verhört. Dieser hält ihm schließlich einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für das AKW unter die Nase. Tiedemann warnt Wöller, dass er Clausen nicht auf das Gelände lassen soll, aber der ist froh, dass endlich alles ans Licht kommt. Der ältere Jonas sucht Martha auf und bittet sie, mit ihm zu kommen. Er erklärt ihr, dass er für die Apokalypse verantwortlich ist, die heute geschehen wird und den neuen Zyklus auslösen wird. Martha will jedoch nicht mit ihm gehen, doch Jonas entgegnet, dass er sie nicht ein zweites Mal sterben sehen kann und will sie zur Not mit Waffengewalt dazu zwingen, mit ihm zu kommen. Magnus gesteht Bartosz, dass seine Mutter ihm den Apparat weggenommen hat. Gemeinsam mit Franziska wollen sie schließlich den Apparat zurückholen. Katharina hat diesen ins Haus der Kahnwalds gebracht und ist dort auf der Suche nach Jonas. Als sie ihn nicht findet, durchwühlt sie dessen Rucksack und entdeckt schließlich den Plan der Höhlen. 1987 Jonas und Claudia sind in den Höhlen. Jonas will die Passage wieder öffnen, da er erkannt hat, dass er Teil der Katastrophe sein muss, um die Welt zu retten. 2020 Der ältere Jonas bringt Martha schließlich in den Bunker und erklärt ihr, dass man nur hier vor der Apokalypse sicher sein wird. Sie fragt ihn nochmal, ob die Sache mit Mikkel stimmt und er bejaht es. Sie ist tatsächlich seine Tante. Schließlich ringt er ihr das Versprechen ab, den Bunker nicht zu verlassen. Jonas und Claudia wieder im Jahre 2020 angelangt, öffnen das eiserne Tor, während Charlotte auf die Polizeiwache geht, um nach Clausen zu suchen. Sie erfährt von Wöller, dass Clausen auf dem Weg zum AKW ist. Dann nimmt er sie zur Seite und gesteht ihr, dass auf dem AKW Gelände radioaktiver Müll einbetoniert ist, wobei Wöller ihm geholfen hat. Charlotte ahnt sofort, dass dies etwas mit den kommenden Ereignissen zu tun haben könnte. Peter will mit Elisabeth in den Bunker, da er von Noah weiß, dass nur die Leute dort überleben werden. Clausen ist derweil im AKW angekommen. An einer Tür macht er halt und besteht darauf, dass er dort hinein gelassen wird. Katharina findet bei Kahnwalds ein Fotoalbum. Es enthält Bilder von Mikkel in der Zeit der 80er Jahre. Schließlich kommt der ältere Jonas nach Hause und sie will von ihm wissen, wie die Maschine funktioniert. Er macht Katharina klar, dass sie die Vergangenheit nicht ändern können. ER kann die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern, glaubt jedoch, dass er mit Adams Tod dafür sorgen kann, dass er nicht zu dem wird, was er geworden ist. 1922 Noah konfrontiert Adam mit seinen Erkenntnissen und dass er weiß, dass er die Menschheit nie retten wollte. Dann wirft er ihm die fehlenden Seiten des Buchs vor die Füße und zieht eine Waffe. Adam entgegnet, dass Noah immer noch nicht verstanden hat, wie das Spiel gespielt wird. Als Noah auf ihn schießen will, funktioniert die Waffe ist. Adam entgegnet, dass dies hier nicht ihr Schicksal ist. Dann bringten Magnus und die Frau Agnes herein, die ihm die Waffe entnimmt. Sie erschießt Noah schließlich, während Adam meint, dass niemand seinem Schicksal entkommen kann. Noahs jüngeres Ich verlässt schließlich die Kirche, während 2020 Jonas und Claudia die Maschine in Gang setzen. Er will die Vergangenheit mit der Zukunft verbinden. Im Bunker sieht Martha eine seltsame Erscheinung, während Clausen bemerkt, dass im gesamten AKW die Licher flickern. Katharina und der ältere Jonas bemerken dies auch und Jonas weiß, dass sein jügneres ich die Passage wieder geöffnet hat. Peter und Franziska erreichen mittlerweile Bunker und Martha nutzt die Gelegenheit, zu fliehen. Jonas und Claudia sind im Jahr 2020 angekommen und gehen aus der Höhle. Er gibt ihr den Koffer und bittet sie, ihn in den Bunker zu bringen, während Jonas seine Mutter und Martha finden will. Wöller ist mit Charlotte auf dem Weg ins AKW, während Clausen mit einigen anderen in Schutzanzügen das alte Abkühlbecken betritt, in das Aleksander die Giftmüllfässer einbetoniert hat. Clausen will, dass die Betondecke aufgebrochen wird. Claudia nutzt schließlich die Gelegenheit und stattet ihrer Tochter einen Besuch ab. Sie will ihrer durch Claudias Erscheinung völlig aufgelösten Tochter erklären, warum sie damals einfach verschwunden ist, doch zuerst muss sie sie in Sicherheit bringen. Der Ältere Jonas starrt auf den Koffer, als der jüngere Noah herein kommt. Jonas fragt Noah, warum er Adam folgt und er erklärt, dass er es aus dem gleichen Grund folgt, warum er Claudia folgt - er hofft auf Erlösung. Dann gibt er Jonas einen Brief. Er ist von Martha. Damit er Martha retten kann, muss er Magnus, Franziska und Bartosz, sowie ihn und Agnes retten. So kann der Zyklus geschlossen werden. Katharina begibt sich derweil in die Höhlen und folgt der roten Schnur, so wie eins Jonas nach der Karte, während Elisabeth im Jahr 2053 in die Todeszone geht. Clausen lässt derweil in 2020 den Boden im AKW aufbohren, wobei die Atommüllfässer zum Vorschein kommen. Im Bunker kommen Claudia und Regina hinzu und Peter erkennt die junge Claudia wieder. Unterdessen ist der jüngere Jonas in seinem Elternhaus angekommen. Er sucht nach Hannah, als plötzlich Jonas zur Tür herein kommt. Sie macht ihm klar, dass sie Bescheid weiß und dass sie sich an seine Worte erinnert, dass sie perfekt zusammen passen. Dann küssen sie sich. Plötzlich steht Adam vor ihnen. Jonas fragt ihn, warum er die Vergangenheit genau so wieder passieren lassen will. Er erklärt daraufhin, dass heute die schwarze Materie entstehen muss, mit der er in der Zukunft das Ende der Menschheit einläuten will. Dann zieht er seine Waffe und richtet sie auf Martha. Er erschießt sie und entgegnet, dass er so dafür sorgt, dass er zu dem wird, was er heute wird. Der Schmerz über Marthas Verlust wird ihn prägen und es wird lange dauern, bis er ihn überwunden hat. Nun hat er die Wahl – Martha retten oder ihn aufhalten. Clausen lässt derweil das Fass freilegen. Charlotte kommt hinzu und warnt ihn, diese zu öffnen. Er lässt sie dennoch öffnen… Unterdessen ist der ältere Jonas bei Magnus, Bartosz und Franziska, um sie alle vor der Apokalypse zu retten. 2054 Im Jahr 2054 stabilisiert Elisabeth das Gottesteilchen, genauso wie der ältere Magnus. Im AKW beobachten Charlotte und die anderen die Freisetzung des Gottesteilchens. Es stabilisiert sich kurz und verschwindet dann. 2020 Katharina folgt derweil in den Höhlen einem hellen Licht und gelangt so zum eisernen Tor, das sie öffnet. Sie kriecht durch den Tunnel hindurch. Im AKW öffnet sich derweil ein Portal, das die Gegenwart mit der Zukunft verbindet. Charlotte erkennt, dass sie ihrer erwachsenen Tochter gegenüber steht. Sie und Elisabeth strecken die Arme aus und berühren sich. Im Bunker kommt Noah zu Elisabeth, Peter, Claudia und Regina. Sein Blick fällt auf Elisabeth. Während dies passiert, ist Jonas noch bei Martha und verspricht ihr, dass er alles wieder gut macht. Plötzlich steht eine zweite Martha vor ihm, mit dunkleren und kürzeren Haare. Sie entgegnet, dass sie nicht die ist, für die er sie hält. Sie zieht eine goldene Kugel heraus und setzt sie in Gang und sagt ihm, dass sie hier weg müssen. Jonas fragt sie, aus welcher Zeit sie ist, woraufhin Martha antwortet, dass die Frage nicht lautet, aus welcher Zeit sie ist, sondern aus welcher Welt. Während der ältere Jonas den Apparat einschaltet, bildet sich über dem AKW ein großes Schwarzes Loch, das Winden vollkommen zerstört. https://www.myfanbase.de/dark/episodenguide/?eid=11479 Cast Soundtracks fr: es: en:Endings_and_Beginnings it: pl: Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Stub